


Aching

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, mutual feelings, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: He was only ever loved like a brother.And it aches.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Aching

**Author's Note:**

> So, major angst warnings, and just FYI, this sucks. I had the idea and so just wrote it down and posted it, so that’s be why there are so many errors. Also, sorry in advance!

Castiel closed his eyes, rolling his shoulders. Vessels were… difficult, to get used to, to say the least. He felt folded into a thousand shapes, and yet pulled in a thousand more directions. He ached, to say the least.

And not only because of his vessel. Because of the war that never ends, just changes form and moves on. Because of his thousands of fallen brothers and sisters, almost all of whom he loved dearly and nearly half of whom he had to kill himself. 

And he ached because of his human. His stupid, moronic, annoyingly brave human that continued to fight when he couldn’t. His human that caused him as much suffering as he did love. 

His human that didn’t even know.

Didn’t know how much Castiel loves him, why Castiel did everything for him. And that aches the most. Because of everything he said, everything that causes more pain than what Castiel has felt in the last two thousand years.

  
_I love you like a brother._

_Like a brother.  
_

And this rings through Cas’ head as he lies alone, drowning in his own blood on the cold floor, knowing he was only ever a brother.

Nothing more.

Never anything more.

And it aches.

And the aches cause hopelessness.

His human is running towards him now, screaming his name. It is dulled in Castiel's mind.

Dean is cradling his head now, salty tears dropping into his face. And telling him that he loves him.

He doesn’t say like a brother, but he doesn’t need to. He’s said it enough times that it rings through Cas’ head everyday.

“Cas… Cas please… please, love, don’t do this, don’t, we can figure it out…” his human continues to ramble, but Cas is done. His human has a real brother, he doesn’t need him. 

He never did.

So with the last of his strength, Cas pushes Dean off him, so that they’re no longer touching, and his head hits the cold floor again.

And he lets the light envelope him. 

And little does he know that Dean crawls back to his cold and broken body, and starts cradling him again, crying more than he has in years.

Because his angel has left him.

His angel who only thought of him as a brother, and nothing more.

And it aches.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
